This invention relates to ultrasonic diagnostic imaging systems and, in particular, to ultrasound systems with probe holders that can be moved to a convenient position on the system.
Cart-borne ultrasound systems are designed to be operated with at least one, and generally several, different probes connected to the system at the same time. The multiple connections allow the operator to change probes by simply selecting a different one of the connected probes. When not in use, the connected probe is placed in a probe holder on the cart. The probe holders are often formed on one side of the control panel, or may comprise a tray in front of or behind the control panel. However, the probe holders may not be in a place which is convenient for all users. Left-handed users may find it inconvenient to have the probe holders on the other side of the control panel. Other users may find that the probe holders are in the back of the control panel when they would prefer to have them in front. At times the probe holder will be too close to the probe connector, causing the probe cable to drag on the floor where it can pose a hazard or be damaged. Accordingly it is desirable for the user to be able to configure the probe holder locations to be in the most convenient location for his own personal use of the ultrasound system.
In accordance with the principles of the present invention, an ultrasound system is provided with movable probe holders. The illustrated embodiments show various ways in which a probe holder can be removably attached to an ultrasound system, and various selectable locations for probe holders around the system control panel. Among the mounting means disclosed are clips, clamps, screws, plugs and guide pins for connecting a movable probe holder to the ultrasound system. In one embodiment the probe holders can be pulled out from beneath the control panel and pushed back in when not needed. The movable probe holders may also be configured to hold a gel bottle if desired.